Last Night Ron
by End of story goodbye the end
Summary: Title based on the Psych ep Last Night Gus. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny wake up with no memories of the night before. Fred and George have to fill in the blanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is funny, ( I hope ) tell me where you want it to go cause I have no plot line. -Melissa **

Harry woke up with a pounding headache. And that was weird. He opened his eyes than instantly regretted it. It was way too bright. He squeezed them shut and slowly opened them again. The room he was in was completely trashed. He swore under his breath and started to sit up but found his movement restricted. He looked down and wondered when he'd had bright red hair all over his left arm. Then it occurred to him it wasn't his hair. It was Ginny's. She was lying on his chest. She opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings.

"The sitting room's broken," she said quietly. Harry realized it was not just any room. It was the Weasleys sitting room.

"Yeah." He answered. "Yeah it is." She propped herself up and surveyed the room again. "We should get up," she told him. "Ron will kill you." "I doubt that." he told her. "What?" she frowned. He pointed out the window. She turned to where he was pointing and gasped. A disoriented Ron was sitting up in the middle of the yard. Ginny started giggling and soon, they were both rolling around laughing. "He's so lost." Ginny gasped.

"Uhhhh, guys?" said a voice. "Hermione?" Harry questioned. Hermione pushed the curtains off her head and blearily looked around. "What happened?" She asked no one in particular. "No idea." Harry told her. "My memories are spotty at best," Ginny added. "We should go find out," Hermione said briskly, standing up, the curtain falling to the floor. Fred and George suddenly strutted into the room, causing Harry to groan and smack his head with his hand. "What?" Ginny asked, concerned. "I just remembered something." he explained. "What!" Hermione asked eagerly. "I remember Fred telling me he spiked the punch." Harry muttered. Ginny spun around to face her brothers. "You did what?" she snapped.

"Now, now, little sis, it's not about who did what." George, or maybe Fred, said. Ginny snorted.

" Its about the aftereffects of what one might of did!" Fred, or maybe George, said brightly. "And what did one maybe do?" she asked. "Why, spike the punch of course!" George told her. "Yeah, pay attention!" Fred shook his finger in her face. She looked like she wanted to bite it off, but Fred's index finger was saved by Ron stumbling in.

"Who has my shoe?" he asked the room at large. Fred looked at Ron sympathetically. "No one Ron, the fairies took it." he said seriously. "Okay" Ron sunk into a slightly askew armchair. "Do you know what happened last night?" Hermione asked Fred and George. "Of course! said George. "We wouldn't miss all the fun." Fred explained. "Can you tell us?" Ginny demanded. "Of course!" George said again. "It all started when dad went to cut the cake..."


	2. After the Cake

Here everyone. Thanks timbo and Luc. Agent 4451 thank you and you owe me a cookie.

"It all started when dad cut the cake..."

"So then what happened?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Slow down!" said Fred. "We're getting there." George finished. "After dad cut the cake..."

Fred watched his father, who was slicing the cake with strong swipes of his wand. He was a lookout at the moment, waiting for George to spike the punch. They had been thrilled when they had found out Percy and Charlie were bringing their girlfriends to a Weasley gathering for the first time. They were so excited to scar the poor girls.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind him. "Angelina!" he gasped, not having noticed her behind him. He knew she had a crush on his twin. He wondered, if after she'd had some punch she would act on it. He smiled evilly. He would have to make that happen.

"Hey guys!" George yelled. Fred turned from Angelina towards his twin. "Punch is ready!" George grinned at Fred. Fred smiled. "Nothing Angelina, go get some punch." he told her. She frowned at him and headed for the punch bowl. Fred beamed. Boy, this was gonna be fun.

20 minutes later Percy stumbled over to Fred.

"Fred." he said, his voice slurred. "This is my girlfriend Audrey."

"Hi." Audrey said. She looked completely lost. He took pity on her. Just a little pity. "Were not usually like this." he told her, than walked away. Charlie's girlfriend seemed nice, but she and Bill were currently having a very serious discussion over wether goblins looked better in party hats or jester caps. Liz was arguing on the side of jester caps. She was putting up a very convincing argument but Bill wasn't backing down. Charlie named Fleur Bastona and she just laughed at him. She hadn't had any punch because she didn't like it, so George had explained to her what was going on. She had been following Bill around but after Fred's parents had gone to bed, she had started to listen to Charlie as he named people. The names were meaningless but really funny. Charlie turned to Harry and named him Perry Otter, husband of Berry Otter, (Ginny) and had them kiss before dubbing them King and Queen Microwave, (a word he had learned from Mr. Weasley.) He named Fred Nemo and George Licksmith. Bill told him his names were stupid so now Bill's name was Stupid. Charlie himself was The King of All Names and Awesomeness.

"Wait, so we just did ridiculous things?" Ginny asked. "Course not, Queen Microwave." Fred said. "You dueled some Deatheaters, wrestled a bear, found a pet pheonix, and talked to a giant big fluffy bunny. Duh." They just stared at him. "What?" George asked. "It's true." Fred explained. "Ok," Hermione crossed her arms. "Explain." "Gladly." George shot back. "That all started when Ginny turned a table into a hamster..."

Guys, I hate to do this, but if you don't review, I will be forced to sic Nagini on you.


	3. After the Hamster Table: Bernie

Guys here, stop pestering me! ( no really, don't stop) I love you guys! You review! Yeah! But I know more people read it, it sends me an email when people favorite me. So please, shot me an review. Take a leaf out of pizza kings book. His review was two words. But I loved it. Man, I love everything right now...

Ok, Shayla made me do this again. This chapter is dedicated to Shodo. His real name is Sho. But Shayla wanted Shodo. Oh, my brother offered me a hot dog, gotta go!

**"Pow!" Fred laughed. Ginny had just turned a table into a hamster. **

"Bernie!" Charlie named the poor little creature. He scooped it up and poked it with his wand. "Hi Bernie." he cooed. "Hi" it squeaked. Fred snorted. Animal speaking spell. Ridiculous. Fred turned to his brother, just in time to see him turn on the radio.

"Congo line!" Hermione screamed. Fred joined in eagerly, George and Fleur following. Soon, everyone was in the line, laughing and falling all over each other. They wandered off the Weasley's property and onto the fields.

Suddenly, out of no where, wizards in masks appeared. They creeped from the shadows, wands out, and grabbed, ironically, Fred, George, and Fleur. They all struggled frantically, knowing the others were useless. Fred froze quickly as he felt a wand tip press against his neck. "Hey! Let my brothers go!" Ginny yelled. More masked people jumped from the shadows, circling Fred's family. One sent a jet of red light at Ron, who crumbled under the stunner.

"Barnaby!" Charlie cried. Everyone jumped into action. Ginny began shooting random spells at one masked man. Angelina joined her. Harry took two at once, Hermione ran to revive Ron, Bill ran to free Fleur, Liz and Audrey took on three guys, while Charlie struggled to climb a rock. When he got to the top, he shouted, "Harry, guy to your left, ooh, turn his nose into a banana!" Harry obeyed, and the guy freaked out, his mask falling off. Fred recognized the man as a Death Eater. "Ginny, your left, give him a peacock tail. Bill, behind you, give him a flamingo neck. Liz, your right, give him cow horns and a matching bell." this continued until all the masked men, Fred realized they were Death Eaters, were Disaperating or running around screaming. It was funny.

"Ahhhh! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!"

A Death Eater was running around, with something pink clinging to his head. He finally shoved it off and ran away screaming about his eyes. It shook it self and was revealed as a huge pink bunny. "Oh hi!" Charlie yelled, vaulting off the rock to the bunny.

"Uh, it can't talk Charlie." George told him.

"Well, whadda ya know." the bunny said in a gruff voice, standing on its hind legs. George's eyes popped out of his head. "The, the, bunny," he gasped. Charlie smiled. "What's your name, bunny?" "Richard." snapped the bunny, "That stupid ass man was sticking his foot in my house. Scared the poop out of my wife. Literally." Charlie nodded sympathetically. "That's awful." "Yeah." Richard agreed. "Poor Lydia." "Bunny, talk," George stuttered. "Oh, get over it dumb ass!" Richard yelled, pointing a paw at George. "I'm a talking bunny! So what!" George just shook his head. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Charlie asked helpfully. "Well, could ya fix my front door?" Richard asked hopefully. "Yeah!" Charlie agreed eagerly. "Show us the way!"

Richard hopped off in the direction of a hill. They followed quickly. When they got to a huge hole in the ground, they saw a huge green wooden circle the size of a serving platter, shattered on the ground.

"Can ya fix it?" Richard asked worriedly.

"Of course!" Charlie said. Audrey bent down and with a muttered

"Repero," fixed the door. It flew back into the hole and slid in perfectly. "Thank you!" Richard gushed. "Your welcome!" Audrey smiled shyly. "Now you guys had better go," Richard told them, " My neighbors don't like visit..." a huge roar shook the ground. "..ers." Richard finished.

"What was that?" Angelina asked. "Bruno." Richard said, pointing. A huge brown bear was standing in front of them.

"Oh." Hermione squeaked. "Oh yes." Charlie grinned. "I've always wanted to do this." Charlie said, walking forward.

"No Charlie!" Fleur cried, realizing in horror what he was going to do. "Oh yes!" Fred smiled evilly. Charlie waved his wand, doing a spell that gave him super strength. "Bring it on bear." he smiled. Suddenly, Charlie was wrestling the bear. He punched it and sent it flying. "Kick it in the family jewels!" shrieked Richard. Fred gave him a weird look.

There it is guys. It took me all morning, so be happy! BE. HAPPY. Ok, first of all, the next chapter might be the end of LNR. I know, sad! :( I just ran out of ideas. If you have any, please let me know. Also, feel free to check out my new story, Instant Family. I know what your thinking. "Melissa, why do you have 3 stories going on at once? That crazy!" the truth, my beloved readers, is I have 4. That's crazy. My new HP story will be up soon. It's a song fic called Give Your Heart a Break. I can put the summary in the next chapter if you want. So, on a happier note, review feedback!

KaitouKiwi: thanks! I'm glad you think so!

Pebble900: Kives my good friend, your creativity is just beginning!

Shadowgal: That stupid freckle! Why Nolley, why!

Shadow Spazz: hey, u changed you name! I read it, it's cool. And yes, yes u can.

Pizza king: Dude, your my first reviewer who isn't my friend! I love you! You name is awesome too! I will continue.

Bonniebonbon: that's what I was going for. Thanks for you revisions, I just thought the summary was a waste of time for revisions. I had my dad check it, so I will take it up with him. Daaad!

The Scratch of Quills: I will try and keep her away from you, but she gets hungry for reviews. I apologize for her creepy eyes. Thanks do much! This is what I do with my random thoughts! If you like my humor, wait until you see what the Marauders will get up to in GYHB. I could tell you, but u need to review again first! Fine, singing underwear. You talked me into it.


End file.
